aniversario
by NTVG
Summary: hay estaciones del año en las cuales la gente esta suceptible a grandes cambios incluso los solitarios


_Aniversario_

_Era un día muy soleado de primavera la cual estaba comenzando los árboles del hospital universitario estaban mostrando sus primeras flores ,eran las 7:30 AM las calles cercanas estaban vacías se acercaba en dirección al edificio una mujer muy bien arreglada vestía un traje pantalón en color rosa suave junto con unos tacos muy bajos ya que su trabajo no le permitía usar unos mas altos aunque los usaba por gusto ya que por su altura no tenia necesidad de usarlo media 1.70 ,tenia un cabello castaño ondulado muy bien peinado .Era la jefa administrativa del hospital la doctora Cuddy que se dirigía a su despacho las puertas de hospital se abrieron llevaba las llaves en su mano sabia que le toca un día muy largo de informes y atención de pacientes._

_Antes de entrar a su despacho le pide a una enfermera que por favor le lleve un vaso de jugo de piña y un sándwich deja su cartera colgada a un lado en su perchero y se dispone a trabajar ve la agenda y se sorprende mucho con la fecha y dice no puede ser como a pasado el tiempo toma unas carpetas y las revisa y se sumerge en su trabajo ya había disfrutado de su jugo y pan. Eran alrededor de las 8:30 cuando tocan a la puerta de su despacho era el doctor Wilson ella le dice que pase y le preguntan como esta bien ella igual y ¿Cómo va todo el trabajo? bien ella le dice ¿donde esta House? Hace un rato lo vio en su despachó tomando café al equipó esta semana le tocaba consulta en la mañana y durante la tarde trabajo con el ¿no lo notaste raro? le responde que si solo lo saludo y ninguna broma habitual ¿Por qué Cuddy hay algún problema con House? no ninguno responde pero tal vez durante lo que queda de semana lo haya es lo habitual o no el responde claro a nos vemos y se va._

_Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Cuddy se dirige a la cafetería saca su plato con una ensalada y una bebida se sienta en una mesa se le acerca esta la doctora Cameron y le pregunta si pude comer con ella y esta acepta comenzando asi una conversación _

_Las dos eran amigas ya que Cuddy le pidió a ella trabajar en el hospital en cuanto terminara el internado ya que necesitaba una doctora con especialita en inmunóloga de su confianza en ese hospital. ¿Le pregunta como le fue con los pacientes en la consulta? ella le responde muy bien y a ti con el papeleo bien ¿fuiste a la oficina de House durante la mañana? Cameron le responde que no pero hace unos 15 minutos fue a dejar su bloc de notas y no había nadie y en la entrada de la cafetería se topo con Foreman y Chase y tampoco lo vieron y ellos fueron durante varias veces la oficina a lo largo de la mañana le responde ¿Por qué algún problema con House? Le pregunta Cameron y ella responde no pero es la 2 persona a la cual le pregunto durante el día por el la otra era Wilson y que te respondió lo vio tomando café eran como las 8:00 cuando lo vio y dijo que solamente lo saludo ninguna clase de broma típica en el y Cameron le dice que con todo el equipo fue igual llegaron todos como a las 8:30 y nos saludo ninguna frase pesada por parte de el._

_Esto es muy raro o no Cuddy claro ya me tengo que ir Cameron las dos habían terminado sus respectivos platos yo igual ambas salen de la cafetería Cuddy en dirección hacia su despacho mientras que Cameron en dirección a la oficina de House ella le dice a Cameron cualquier cosa extraña en la oficina que le avisara lo mas pronto posible de acuerdo le responde y se va .Cuddy entra a su despacho y le pregunta a la enfermera de recepción si alguien se había acercado a su despacho en la hora de almuerzo la cual responde que no ya que ella se había retirado solamente para ir al baño pero nadie se acerco hacía es lugar del hospital mientras ella no se encontraba después de a ver recibido la respuesta entro en su despacho lo cerro la puerta mientras continuo revisando las ultimas carpetas que le quedaban en el grande escritorio de su oficina antes de comenzar sus consultas del día que había dejado para la tarde a fuera el clima había cambiado radicalmente de una mañana muy soleada a una tarde con grandes nubes negras que tal vez harían una gran tormenta para la tarde de esa primavera que recién había comenzado ._

_Eran ya las 4:00 de la tarde Cuddy comenzaba sus consultas habitualmente media hora después pero ya había revisado todas sus carpetas pero algo le ocurría en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en House ¿donde estará? era lo único que se preguntaba en ese instante suena el teléfono el cual le hace volver a la realidad contesta y era Cameron diciéndole que House no se había presentado y que había un sobre con su nombre en el escritorio de el Cuddy le pidió que si le traía el sobre a su oficina en ese momento Cameron le pregunta ¿ que hacemos nosotros durante el resto del día?. Responde con un tono de voz muy molesta las horas de consulta de House durante lo que queda de mes mas las habituales que ustedes ya tienen además le pediré a Wilson que le baje a la mitad las dosis diarias de vicodina durante las siguientes semanas, le bajare su sueldo a la mitad durante dos meses y le aumentare al doble las horas de consulta los próximos 3 meses y colgó el teléfono._

_Cameron se dirigía a la oficina de Cuddy mientras ella tenia un extraño sentimiento de angustia y se decía a si misma House en este día a la persona que mas odia es a mi y de seguro por eso dejo su sobre con su renuncia_


End file.
